icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4479169-20130502170543/@comment-5115575-20130502183825
Ok so at first I barely knew iCarly, I just heard girls talk about it at school here and there. I never watched it, didn't know what it was about and didn't like it because well, I never watched it. Then, almost two years ago, my family and I flew to Holland and where we were staying we only had Nick, so my sister and I started watching iCarly and Victorious there. I'm pretty sure the first episode of iCarly I ever watched was iKiss. I didn't watch it from the beginning, there were no subtitles and a lot of noise from my family so I barely understood anything. It was the scene on the fire escape, and I just knew they'll kiss. And when they did I was like "I KNEW IT!!!" but that's not how I started shipping it. We kept watching iCarly and Victorious there until we went home. I still remember the episodes we watched there... iQuit iCarly and Wi-Fi In The Sky.. Anyway, when we came home my sister started watching iCarly on her computer, and right now it's hard to believe but she used to be more addicted to it then me. Then I started watching it on the computer too. I remember that when I watched iLike Jake and Freddie was outside Carly's door sad I thought they should be together -_- One of my stupidest thoughts ever.Then, after a while, I remember I started loving Sam and Freddie together. I have no idea how, when, why or after what episode. I just remember going to my sister and telling her awkwardly "Wouldn't it be funny if Sam and Freddie go together?" because I felt that if I said they would be cute or something like that together I'd look crazy or I just felt weird to tell her that lol Idk. I remember when my sister told me she watched iSpeed Date on her computer and that Carly and Freddie danced together. And I was like "No! Please be lying!" and I asked her if it was after or before iThink They Kissed because if it's after and Carly knows they kissed and she dances with him just... Idk lol :P So I decided I must watch this too as soon as I can to see how bad this is lol. I remember there were times I would watch iTwins, iKiss and iThink They Kissed everyday and then when I watch iThink They Kissed I would always leave the iKiss episode open in another tab and when Sam told Carly that she and Freddie kissed I used to go to iKiss and watch the kiss again like a flashback xD And sometimes I used to make the flashback happen like 5 times in a row because they are just too adorable. And I was watching iGo To Japan a few days in a row too. And I remember one day how I was lying in bed thinking about how Sam and Freddie should get together. I had a whole story in my head! And then not so long after my sister and dad told me they so some iCarly game in a store so I looked it up on YouTube, and what do I see in the side? Sam and Freddie kissing from iOMG! So of course I was so excited and clicked the video. Then I started watching iOMG even though I already saw the ending. The quality was terrible, I think I may havn't watched it in the right order (there were 3 parts) but I didn't even care. And then I found iLost My Mind too and watched it and me and my sister were so happy and excited we were freaking out. Since that day I started watching iOMG and iLost My Mind everyday for a week at least. I remember after I watched iOMG and iLost My Mind I heard about iSaved Your Life and the Creddie (I didn't watch it until then because it wasn't on the site where I watched all the iCarly episodes) so I became a little scared cuz I didn't know if it was before or after iOMG, but then I found a part of it on YouTube and I saw they're much smaller so I was calm again xD Then I joined YouTube cuz I wanted to comment on Seddie vids and iCarly episodes and stuff. Then I found the Wiki (no idea how) and FanFiction (from YouTube). I was reading a lot of fanfictions and stalking the wiki for so long and then I decided to make an account here finally. After a while I got a FanFiction account too. Then before iGoodbye I got a twitter account so I can yell at Dan, just in case. And to trend #IDontWantToSayIGoodbye or something like that. And now I'm just here on the wiki, so sad that I wanna cry, writing a terribly long comment that I'm sorry if it bored you to death. And I have to agree here with @Seddie4EverAlways, once a SEDDIE SHIPPER, always a SEDDIE SHIPPER ♥